narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Bounty Hunters and Bounties
Is it okay? I added the bounties of some of my characters. Is that okay? I also arranged the Bounties in numerical order. Is that okay, too? --Cyberweasel89 15:58, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Somthing to think on. ok i think som of you have missed the point of having a bounty on your head. sum of the characters on Thar are like a saint's. i mean you don't get a bounty on your head for helping a grandma across the street. (````) Monk Good Point Good point, Monk-san. I'll have to state why each of my characters has a bounty: * Matsuko Sonokuma - Wanted for seducing and ruining the marriages and statuses of several important public icons. * Matsu Sonokuma - Wanted for abandoning Kumogakure. He is only a Genin and is not very strong, so the bounty is only a mere 1,000 Ryo. Hardly worth anyone's trouble, which is why no bounty hunters have come after him. * Mokutou Haiiro - Wanted for abandoning the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and Kirigakure. * Swordless Swordsman - Wanted for abandoning Kirigakure and possessing secret knowledge. * Tuari Fire - Her bounty was actually posted by a group of people who know she possesses the Third Eye and that she is a Jinchuriki. She actually has done nothing wrong. * Kyan Sushiaki - He abandoned Konoha and defected to Orochimaru and Otogakure. Pretty bad. * Hell Knight - It would take too long to explain here. You'll have to wait for the article, which I'm working on. But, c'mon. With a name like "Hell Knight", you know it's gotta be bad. ;P --Cyberweasel89 03:27, 25 November 2008 (UTC) My Characters * Indo Huiyo - With Sasuke in his cluthes, Orochimaru now only needs Indo's power to rule the great nations --the dark ninja 18:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Kakashi It's sorta wrong how the ultimate Kakashi is on there. What did he do? And he is dead. So there. The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn *Sigh* Sorry Indo, but dead men don't have bank accounts. Echo Uchiha 16:12, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry again, but you don't seem to comprehend that if you have no pulse, you have no credit card. Unless Orichimaru is immortal like his identical counterpart Michael Jackson, there lies a problem with him granting anything. Echo Uchiha 01:43, 12 December 2008 (UTC) *Sigh* Sad to see only a few characters on this list actually did something to be on it. Most of these people actually have political or military ranks, so why would they be on the hit list of their followers? As for Echo, well, he murders more than he breathes. Echo Uchiha 20:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Simple Explanation Simple, Echo. Not every Shinobi Nation is on the same side, yeah? A hero to one nation may be the enemy to another nation. The bounty is issued by one of these nations that consider the character an enemy. Get it, yeah? --Cyberweasel89 21:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Advertisement Are you purposefully ending the majority of your sentences with yeah? And she's right. I see this list as a kind of advertisement, for all to see and act on it by themselves. Cold hard steel 21:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) World King Yes, but why is the "World King" on here? Echo Uchiha 21:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yeeeeaaaah... Um... Sorreh. It's a habit I picked up from playing Twilight Princess. D: --Cyberweasel89 21:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) House? About the world king, there are some who would like the position for themselves, but couldn't kill him off. And Cy, I know you could try to stop, so do. Any body here like House? Cold hard steel 21:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Actually Actually, it's more involuntary that you'd think. Most of the time I don't even realize I'm typing it. All of my friends have played Twilight Princess, and they all picked up the "Yeah?" from it. They use it constantly when I talk to them, and I've found that, especially for me, catchphrases and odd words are catchy. Several other words I've picked up from friends (both online and offline, but mostly online) are: * Poofers (used as a curse word) * Frap (used as an all-purpose curse word) * Thinger * Referring to things as "stinky poo" * Art sex * Mrwahaha * True dat * Innit? * Neon green iceburg from the depths of Maine (don't ask) * Typing the action of raping inanimate objects, such as dead threads and topics * Ranomly shouting "YO HO HO, HE TOOK A BITE A' GUM-GUM!!!" * And sometimes in real life I laugh like "Ya ha ha hooooooy!" All of which I resist all urges to say while I'm on the Naruto Fanon Wiki. "Yeah?" is just my newest one, so I need some time to work up a resistance. -_-U Then there are some things that I have no clue where I got. Like running up to my friends, grabbing their chests from behind, and shouting "Second base!" (and I do it to my male friends, too) -_-U Then there's the fact that I shout the names of sexual organs when I'm in the presence of uncomfortable silences... -_-U Oh, and I watch House. Though I fail to see how it's on-topic. --Cyberweasel89 22:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hotpocket That's a long list. But you're not alone, I sometimes shout "HOTPOCKET" in the middle of a crowd in school for fun. And the House comment isn't on topic, I was just wondering because I was watching it on my computer before I got here. Cold hard steel 23:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Dr. Evil (does best Dr. Evil impression) Can I get you anything? Ya hungry? Not even a Hotpocket? --Cyberweasel89 23:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC) That spot is reserved for echo, you know. I don't care if he (the character) has a thing for Tuari, he will kill you if you step on his toes. Cold hard steel 23:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC)